


Non-Con Drabbles

by iHadAnightmare2



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Bottom Peter Parker, M/M, Peter is 18+ in all stories, Poor Peter, Rape/Non-con Elements, Top Tony Stark, lots and lots of poor Peter, typos because it wouldn't be my work without them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2020-12-21 01:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21066767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iHadAnightmare2/pseuds/iHadAnightmare2
Summary: Each story is going to have non-con in it because honestly, that's all I know how to write. Each chapter will also have additional tags for whatever is in that story :)Ch. 1: Creepy Doctor!Tony + Overly trusting and naive Peter = Peter getting taken advantage of.Ch. 2: Some good old fashioned possessive!Tony not liking it when people touch Peter.Ch.3: How Tony reacts when he finds out his sweet nephew is a little, and how he uses it to his advantage.





	1. Doctor Tony/Patient Peter

**Author's Note:**

> Tags: Dark!Tony, power imbalance, loss of virginity (so it's gonna be a little painful for Peter), manipulation, Peter being that naive that it hurts, unwanted orgasms.

"Peter?"

Peter's head snapped up at the sound of his name being called in the waiting room. He turned his attention towards the voice he knew too well and found Mr Stark in the doorway of his office, a kind smile on his face and ready to see him.

"Good morning, Doctor Stark," Peter greeted shyly as he entered the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Peter, come on, we've talked about this, you don't need to call me Doctor, not even here. It makes me feel like a stranger," the older man told him as he gestured for him to take a seat in the chair beside his desk.

"Right, sorry, Mr Stark."

"Mr Stark isn't much better you know," Tony teased with a playful smirk, easing Peter's nerves a bit. Tony had always been good at that.

Even though Peter was well used to getting a yearly check-up by now, he still came in anxious every time. There was just something about being at the doctors that made him feel a certain way, even if he knew that he'd be in the good hands of Doctor Stark, who wasn't just his doctor, but also a friend of the family, someone who May grew up with and still saw regularly.

Normally May would be here to help with his anxiety, but she couldn't take time off work to come in. It was okay though, he was an adult now, he knew how to take care of himself.

At least that's what he thought.

The appointment went off without a problem. Everything flowed smoothly as always with Tony checking his blood pressure and heart rate, stuff like that, however, just as Peter was starting to relax, Tony asked him something that was definitely unexpected and out of the ordinary.

"W-What?"

"Are you sexually active?" Tony repeated his question, keeping himself professional. "Sorry, kid, I know it's awkward, but it's something I have to ask since you're eighteen now." The older man gave him a look of sympathy that did nothing to help. "So are you?"

"Oh, umm, y-yeah, I guess." Peter squirmed in his seat, trying not to feel awkward. But how could he not while talking about this subject with someone that was practically family to him?

"Oh," Tony sat up straighter in his chair, hiding a surprised and not so pleased expression. "Are you being safe? Are you using protection?"

"It's nothing like that. It was just- uhh-" Peter cleared his throat, choosing to stare at the floor instead of meeting the man's eyes, "just a blowjob one time from my ex," he mumbled out quietly, feeling a sudden heat on his cheeks.

"Are you sure that's the extent of it? Or is there more? You don't have to hide it from me, kid, I'm not going to go running to your aunt about it, I take my doctor-patient confidentiality seriously."

"N-No, that- that's it," Peter admitted sheepishly, being a little embarrassed about the lack of sexual experience he had for someone his age, and obviously about the fact that he was admitting this to Tony as well.

Tony hummed and turned to his computer, tapping away at the keyboard for a drawn-out minute. It didn't really look like he was getting anywhere with whatever it was he was doing, if anything, it looked like he was just wasting time, which was weird.

"Well now that you're sexually active, I'll need to give you more than your normal check-up." Tony turned back towards him with nothing but a serious expression on his face. "I'm going to need you to stand up for me and take your pants off."

"Wait, what? M-My pants?" Peter stammered, his face somehow turning an even brighter shade of red. What the hell would he need to do that for?

"And underwear," Tony added with a nod, seeming completely unbothered by their conversation.

"M-Mr Stark, I don't-"

"Kid, it's alright, there's nothing to worry about, I do this all the time. I'm a doctor, remember? Just trust me."

"Right, yeah, of course," Peter mumbled, feeling stupid for questioning him and misplacing his trust. It just felt strange to be doing this kind of thing with someone he'd known for so long.

But god was it unsettling. He hadn't expected Tony to start touching him in weird ways, like cupping his balls while asking him to cough. He had to keep reminding himself that Tony was a doctor, and this was all normal.

"Have you noticed any changes in them recently?" Tony asked as rolled them around in the palm of his hand, checking for lumps, or so he said.

"No," Peter answered as calmly as he could, trying not to sway around too much on his feet. He failed, he almost lost his footing at one stage when Tony had to squeeze him.

"How about here?" Tony moved to hold the boy's flaccid cock with his other hand, giving it that same treatment.

"N-No, everything's been normal," the teen stuttered, eyes slightly wider than usual, and trying everything to remind mature and not step back.

Peter had thought that surely getting his balls and cock checked had to be the most embarrassing thing out of everything today, but no, he was wrong, god was he wrong. According to Mr Stark, now that he was sexually active, he had to get a prostate exam to make sure everything was okay. Peter was a little confused at first because he could've sworn prostate exams were only for older people, not eighteen-year-olds, and he didn't really understand what being sexually active had to do with it, because surely one blowjob wouldn't somehow put him at risk of cancer. But Tony reassured him that it's quite normal to get it done younger these days, he said it had saved many people getting it done younger because if there was something wrong, they would find it sooner.

Peter guessed that made sense, kind of. Tony was the doctor after all, he'd know more about it then Peter would. So even though he was nervous, the teen still bent over the metal bed in the room for his doctor like he was asked.

It was all in the name of health, Peter knew that, and he'd rather do this then have something be wrong with him then it be too late.

"Feels weird, Mr Stark." Peter shuddered as the older man's thick finger breached him, the cold lube coating it doing nothing to help. The butterflies in his stomach were going crazy.

"I know, Pete, just bear with me."

It felt like it took hours before Tony got anywhere, he had to keep pulling his finger out and pushing it back in because he couldn't get the right angle, though embarrassingly enough, when Tony finally found what he was looking for, Peter's whole body jolted on its own and he let out a humiliating little squeak.

Tony kept himself professional, saying reactions like that were perfectly normal and not to be embarrassed, so Peter tried not to be, even when he couldn't keep himself still as Tony began rubbing that same spot.

"Hmm," Tony hummed as if he were thinking, still stroking the inner walls of Peter's body.

"Is something wrong?" Peter lifted his head off the cold bed, slightly panicked. That certainly wasn't a sound you wanted to hear while getting this kind of thing checked out.

"I'm not sure," the older man spoke with uncertainty, pressing on the boy's prostate one last time before withdrawing his finger. "You can put your things back on now."

"Mr Stark?" Peter slowly stood up, hands covering himself, getting more and more worried as the seconds went on.

Tony didn't say anything, instead, he removed his glove and sat at his computer, where he then began typing away with a frown on his face, not something Peter wanted to see.

Rather than just standing there naked, Peter decided to get dressed, and when he sat back down, Tony turned to him and broke the stress-inducing silence, looking and sounding concerned.

"I'm going to need you to come in and have more tests done. You'll need a proper check over, and unfortunately, I've got other patients to see so I don't have the time right now."

"A proper check over?" Peter repeated quietly, mostly talking to himself. "Wait, does that mean there's something wrong with me?"

Tony softened his facial features before putting a gentle hand on Peter's knee. Not a good sign, Peter thought.

"I don't what you to start stressing over this, but I think I may have felt a slight abnormality in your prostate that I want to take another look at when we have more time."

Peter's eyes widen, quite clearly freaking out and overthinking everything. Did he have cancer? Will he need chemo? Was he doing to die?

"Hey, it's okay." Tony squeezed his knee, a comfort Peter was grateful for. "It could be nothing. But I want to make sure."

"Of course, Mr Stark. What do you need me to do?" Peter didn't hesitate, trusting Tony's word.

Tony's face lifted into a smile. "I'll book you another appointment, one that gives us more time, and I'll do a more in-depth examination for you. How does next Friday sound?"

"Good, that's fine. Thank you so much for doing this for me, Mr Stark."

"Of course, Peter. And it's not just my job, you mean a lot to me, I'd hate to see anything bad happen to you, especially if it was because of my mistake."

Peter smiled, giving the man another thank you. It was heartwarming to know Mr Stark cared so much.

"But, kid, before you go," Tony started again, being slightly more hesitant then he had been this past half hour. "I just thought I'd say that I think it'll be in the best interest to keep this between us."

"Just us? Like as in not tell May?" Peter frowned at the idea. He normally told May everything, especially if it had something to do with his health. Tony knew that.

"Well yeah, you wouldn't want her freaking out about something that might be nothing, right? She's already under enough stress with work, it wouldn't do her any good to have this worry on top of it," he explained, making some pretty good and valid points. "So what do you say? Let's just keep it between us for now, huh?"

Peter agreed, knowing Tony was right. She didn't need something else that would burden her even more.

\----

It was under a week later when Peter got a text from Tony asking him if he could babysit Morgan for him. It wasn't out of the ordinary, Peter did it quite often in fact, ever since Pepper and Tony broke up a few years ago.

So Peter showed up at his house, thinking it was simply going to be another day of hanging out with Morgan. He was wrong. Surprise.

Peter never would have guessed Tony would offer to do his check-up for him then and there before he left for work, rather than having to wait another few days. You see, a few of Tony's patients had canceled on him so he had some free time before he had to go in, and Morgan was taking a nap so they didn't have to worry about her.

Peter wasn't sure about it at first because, well, it seemed kind of weird to be doing something like that in Tony's house, but Tony didn't hesitate to reassure him again that it was okay.

"You mean- like- right now? In here?"

"Sure. Don't worry about it, kid, I've got all the stuff here for it anyway, and it'll save you the trip to the doctor's office." Tony smiled wide yet kind as he guided Peter into his home office, locking the door behind them. Just in case Morgan woke up, Peter assumed. "Plus I'd rather not wait any longer, the sooner we check things out the better."

Peter couldn't argue with that, and if it meant he didn't have to spend another few days worrying whether or not something was wrong, then he'd do it. It had been hell enough waiting for the past few days already.

So that's how Peter ended up getting bent over the desk in Tony's study, carefully being fucked open by the older man's fingers because he was naive enough to think that that's how prostate exams work. He didn't even question it when Tony slipped in another finger, he simply whined behind closed lips.

Peter pressed his forehead into the wooden surfer he was bent over, trying to ignore everything. However, the second Tony's fingertips brushed over his prostate, his body couldn't help but react, much in the same way as it did the first time.

"You're alright," Tony cooed, scissoring his fingers apart before trying that spot again, applying more pressure than any other time he had before.

Peter was horrified when he felt his cock stirring from the attention, because no, this couldn't be happening, he couldn't be getting hard right now. Tony would never look at him in the same way again.

He tried pulling out every trick in the book to stop it from happening, he really did, but nothing worked, his cock continued to grow thanks to the stimulation, and before he knew it, he was dripping onto the desk.

Why did this have to take so long? Better yet, why was his body reacting like this? Well, to be honest, he knew why. He'd be lying if he said it didn't feel good, even though it was wrong in so many ways. Hopefully Tony couldn't see it.

He refused to let himself cum. Not only would that be beyond any kind of humiliation he's ever experienced, it would also mess everything up between them. Tony would be disgusted with him, he was his aunt's best friend for god sacks.

"Have you ever done this to yourself before?" Tony asked, his tone having dropped slightly into something that was unfamiliar, not that Peter really noticed that small detail though, he was obviously too busy focusing on other things.

Peter shook his head, assuming Tony's question was doctor related and nothing else. It wasn't that he hadn't thought about doing it before, he had thought about it plenty, he was just never brave enough to go through with it.

"Mr Stark? Are- are you almost done?" Peter was gripping the edge of the table for dear life at this stage, his knuckles going white as he fought with what felt like everything he had.

"Not quite, kid, just a little bit more."

"B-But, I-"

"Just hang in there for me," Tony interrupted, using his left hand to push down on the boy's tail bone, keeping Peter from twisting his hips uncontrollably.

"But- Mr-Mr Stark, wait, I-I'm gonna- I'm-"

"Shh," Tony hushed him gently, getting faster, twisting his fingers while pushing in deeper.

And that was it, Peter couldn't hold back anymore. He let out a little cry as he made a mess of his doctor's desk, his hole clenching around Tony's fingers as his body spasmed forward.

Tony's fingers never falter throughout his orgasm, they kept up their pace until he was done, another thing that was amiss that Peter was too busy to notice, or more so having the focus to question.

Peter panted against the desk, feeling like time had slowed, if not stopped, giving Tony time to remove his fingers, while also giving Peter enough time for the horrifying reality of what just happened to sink in.

"Oh god, Mr Stark, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to I swear. It just- I couldn't-"

"Peter," Tony spoke over the top of the boy's panicked rambling, his voice calm without a hint of disgust in it like Peter would have thought. "It's a completely normal reaction to have, you don't need to apologize. Here."

With a trembling hand, Peter took the tissues Tony was offering and shamefully cleaned himself and desk up, refusing to meet the older man's eyes the entire time. He didn't care if it was a normal thing that happened, he was still ashamed. He hoped May never found out about this.

"Wait." Tony stopped the boy before he could pick his pants back up from the floor. "We're not done yet."

"There's more?" Peter's shoulders dropped when Tony nodded with a sympathetic smile, and so did his hopes. He was hoping everything was over now and they never had to talk about this again. But no, of course not.

Peter closed his eyes and sighed, but accepted it nonetheless. The less he put it off the quicker it would be done.

Tony had the teen back over the desk in no time, saying that he needed to put something a _little bigger_ in this time to see better, and Peter being the naive boy he was didn't question it.

"Mr Stark, please hurry up, it hurts," Peter whimpered after taking in barely an inch of this so-called speculum, his eyes already watering. It felt bigger then it looked.

"I know, kid, but you're doing great. Won't be long now."

The teen tried sticking it out for as long as he could, but it was only getting more painful the further it sunk in.

"C-Can we just stop here, please? I can't."

"But you can, with my help. You need this, and we've already come all this way. God, look at you, stretching for me, just taking it all in," Tony moaned, sounding out of breath, which confused the hell out of Peter, because why was he talking like that? And why was he moaning?

Feeling Tony's naked thighs pressing against him as the thing bottomed out inside of him made him panic. Why was Tony close enough for their tights to be touching? And why didn't Tony have his pants on anymore?

"Fuck," the older man panted out, grabbing both of Peter's rounded cheeks with his hands, squeezing harshly.

That was it, Peter couldn't do this anymore, something was definitely wrong. He didn't want to believe it, but nothing about this was right.

When gathering the courage to look over his shoulder, Peter never would've imagined he'd see Tony, his trusted doctor, a friend of the family since forever, slowly taking his cock out of his body where it had just been buried, all without a single word of his consent.

"Mr Stark, what're doing!" Peter immediately struggled, kicking his legs back and thrashing around, which it did nothing but course him to tense up around Tony's cock, bringing on more discomfort.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" The older man pinned him down and rocked himself forward, pushing Peter's hips into the desk.

"Stop, take it out, please," Peter whined a beautiful song, all pitched and hurt.

"I don't think so. God, I've been waiting so long to get into this little hole of yours. So fucking tight!" Tony sounded nothing like the man Peter grew up with. It was terrifying how out of character he was.

"Hurts, Mr Stark, please, please-"

"That's right, beg for me, show me how pretty you sound getting fucked."

Peter's stomach flipped with which each one of Tony's thrust, each dirty word that fell from his mouth, and each time the older man moved his hands across his skin. It wouldn't stop.

How could Tony be doing this to him? How could he betray his trust like this?

Then_ finally_, the truth of all this came crashing over him, hitting him like a harsh slap to the face. He never needed a prostate exam, he never needed another check-up. Tony lied to him, he did all this just so he could use him, and he told him not to tell May about it because she would've known something was up. It was clear as day now what the older man had been doing, how could he have been so stupid as to not see it sooner?

"I'll- I-I'll tell May, I'll tell her you tricked me," Peter threatened with what little bravery he could muster, not knowing what else he could possibly do to stop Tony's thrusting.

"Do you really think she'd believe you over me? I've known her decades longer then you have, I grew up with her, she trusts me. So why don't you just relax and lay there looking pretty." Tony's draped himself over the smaller boy as he whispered into his ear, his pressing weight being a reminder to Peter of just how weak he was in comparison. There wasn't a chance in hell he had the strength to push the man off.

Peter sobbed as he loosened his body, believing Tony's every word. He was right, May wouldn't believe him over Tony. Would she?

"There we go, doesn't that feel better? My cock's having no trouble just sliding right in now." Tony's voice went back to being gentle as he caressed the boy's back, the calming and familiar tone Peter knew.

"No. Mr Stark, please, no more."

"I let you cum, so don't you think it's only fair that you return the favor?"

"D-Didn't- didn't wanna-"

"You didn't want to cum? Now we both know that's a lie. You wanted it that badly I didn't even need to touch your cock, all you needed were my fingers," Tony happily reminded him, fisting his free hand up in the teen's shirt for a better grip.

Peter continued to deny it, continued to beg, but Tony didn't stop, if he did it was only to lean back and really take in the sight in front of him, that being Peter's body taking everything that was being given to it.

Peter would find out soon enough that it wouldn't be the last time Tony would be getting that view.

\----

Peter was still bent over the desk, crying, shaking, broken as Tony pulled something out of his coat pocket. Peter couldn't see what it was, but when the older man slowly slipped it into his body, he could tell. He knew what anal plugs were.

Peter had no control as Tony lifted him from the desk, standing him up straight before turning him around. The boy wobbled on his legs, cringing at the once trusted hands that were holding him up, while trying to look anywhere but Tony's face.

"I want you to stay here until I get back, and no taking that out until I do, okay?" Tony wiped his thumb through the wet trail running down the boy's left cheek, and all Peter could do was nodded in defeat. "Good boy." The older man placed a soft kiss on his lips before heading for the door, an oddly sweet gesture compared to everything he had just done. "Oh and, kid? Don't worry about Morgan, she's with her mom this week. Just be a good boy and do what I said, wait for me to get home, and remember, this stays between us."

Peter looked so lost as Tony shut the door, not without giving the boy a nice wink first.

Peter wobbled over to the lounge in the corner and laid on his side, curling in on himself, not daring to even think about sitting. He should be going home right now, he should be taking this thing out of him and going to May to tell her everything. But he didn't, he stayed there, crying, too scared to move. The only thing he felt like he could do was wait for Tony to get home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that chapter! Let me know what you think :)
> 
> I've got a few other non-con ideas I've been wanting to write for ages that I'd love to share as well. Poor Peter is going to go through a lot in these stories.


	2. Possessive!Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some good old fashioned possessive!Tony not liking it when people touch Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Forced daddy kink, possessive/jealous!Tony, unwanted orgasms.

Peter was a helpless, sobbing mess, naked and bent over the side of Tony's tall bed, his toes barely being able to touch the ground. Tony was behind him, keeping his legs spread as he stretched the boy open, finger by finger. Peter whimpered and squirmed violently with each digit added, but he couldn't move his hands to push the older man away thanks to the Iron Man suit holding him down, and begging had done nothing for him so far.

The older man had been toying with him for what felt like hours, finding new spots inside him that Peter could never reach himself, ones that would make his hips twist and buck uncontrollably against the bed, and humiliatingly enough, the unwanted attention left the poor youth aching hard against the sheets.

Why did he have to be so sensitive? Why did his body have to respond so openly to every little touch that Tony forced upon him?

Tony noticed of course, and he loved pointing out how pretty Peter's cock looked leaking into the expensive fabric, staining it.

"I've got you so worked up, sweet thing. But you need more, don't you? I can tell you're getting tired of my fingers."

"W-Wait, Mr Stark, please don't." Peter tried struggling again, attemping to tug his arms away from their almost painful hold when he felt the fingers finally leave him, only to be replaced with the smooth tip of something much bigger. Though unfortunately, every little movement he made unwillingly sent his cock rubbing across the bed, hindering his fight.

"It shouldn't hurt too much, sweetheart, I opened you up real nice for my cock." Tony pressed into him, causing the boy below him to whine beautifully.

"Please, Mr Stark, please, I don't want to." Peter sobbed at the feeling of the thick length sinking into his tense body. He had stopped fighting at this point, any more friction against his cock was bound to make him cum. He couldn't let that happen, he couldn't give Tony the satisfaction.

"You don't want to? Is that why your pretty cock is ruining my bedsheets right now? I'm gonna have to replace it once we're done, after you've cum on daddy's cock."

"No, Mr Stark, please just get off me," Peter begged so pretty, breathing rapidly as his lungs worked overtime to provide him with oxygen.

"This is what happens when you let Rogers put his hands all over you like some whore. I don't like people touching what's mine. But you won't be making that mistake again, will you?"

Peter openly cringed at Tony's bitter voice, crying helplessly as the reason that started all this got refreshed inside his mind once more. Mr Stark had thrown a little get-together of sorts so he could properly introduce him to the team, and everything had gone fine, right up until the moment Steve and Peter started chatting with one another. All Steve had done was put a comforting arm around the boy's shoulder because he could tell how nervous he was, then said something along the lines of 'it's alright, we don't bite' with a warm smile attached to it. It was a kind and innocent gesture in everyone's eyes, everyone but Tony. He didn't like Steve touching him one bit, and he sure as hell didn't like the way Peter smiled right back at him.

The older man had stalked over to him with this unfamiliar look in his eyes when Steve left, before proceeding to drag the boy away to his room without stirring any suspicion, and Peter was too clueless and trusting to know what was going on until the man had him face down on the bed, far too late for him to stop it.

Peter didn't understand, Tony had never shown any kind of interest in him before, well, not that he knew about anyway.

"It- it wasn't like that, I-I swear. Mr Rogers didn't mean anything by it," Peter tried reasoning, sobbing between each word, but Tony wasn't hearing it.

"Didn't mean anything by it?" Tony snorted, his fingers digging into the boy's ass cheeks, spreading them further apart as he continued to push into him. "I'm not stupid, I saw the way he looked at you, like he'd love to have you spread out for him, just like this. I won't be letting him near you again."

"I promise I won't go near him, Mr stark, just please, please stop," the teen desperately pleaded, trying to give Tony what he thought he wanted to hear. It led to no change though, the man didn't stop ignoring his begs for a second.

Peter fisted his hands as Tony bottomed out, letting out a strained whimper at the new kind of stretch. The man filled his body in a way that Peter never knew was possible, in a way that had his senses going crazy, and it was only made worse when Tony began moving, carefully slipping out inch by inch until his tip was the only thing keeping Peter open. That didn't last long though, the man's cock was filling him once more, deeper than before. At least that's what it felt like.

Peter tried drowning everything out, like the sounds their bodies made as they connected with each other, and of course the lewd words falling from the older man's lips. But nothing worked, he could still hear everything, feel everything.

Peter had thought the worst had already come, but he was sorely mistaken. Tony snapped his hips forward in a different kind of way, causing his cock to hit that little spot inside him that left Peter writhing.

Tony hummed with delight when he realized what he had done, and instead of stopping like Peter was begging, he kept it up, doing it over and over again, sending Peter's body into an overwhelmed mess, screaming for release.  
  
Desperation quickly crept its way over the poor boy, and eventually, it overcame him. There was too much stimulation to deal with at once, and he knew there was one way that would help ease it.

Peter couldn't stop himself from rolling his hips forward with Tony's next thrust, running his cock along the expensive silk below.

A pitched cry passed Peter's lips as he continued giving his cock the friction that it needed, and soon enough, the boy was getting close. However, just before he was about to get there, his hips were pushed into the bed, stopping him from moving.  
  
"What's this? Are you enjoying daddy's cock after all? I knew you would." Peter could practically hear the smirk on Tony's voice. "But no cumming until you've asked nicely."

Peter shook his head, refusing to stoop that low. He couldn't, he wouldn't.

At least that's what he told himself, but every second that pushed on was getting harder and harder. It felt like every nerve in his body was on fire, and there was only one way to make it stop.

"Come on, sweetheart, daddy'll take care of you, all you have to do is ask."

"P-Please?" Peter managed to choke out, shame heavy in his voice.

"I think you can do better than that, in fact, I know you can. Call daddy by his name, tell me what you want."

"T-Ton-" The older man stopped him with a hand around his mouth before he could finish, squeezing lightly as he pressed his chest against the smaller boy's back, not far off completely lying on top of him.

"Not that one, baby. You know what one I want to hear," he delicately whispered into the smaller boy's ear. Even Tony's hot breath on Peter's skin was doing things to him. All the wrong kinds of things.  
  
Tony was right, Peter knew exactly what he wanted to be called, he had just hoped he was wrong. He didn't want to call him daddy, but at this point, Peter was too far gone in desperation to think straight, and he was mindlessly speaking the words the second Tony took his hand away from his mouth.

"P-Please, daddy! Please let me cum, p-please. It's too much, it hurts." Peter's words were barely intelligible, everything was pushed out in a rush, but thankfully it seemed to be enough to satisfy the older man.

"Beautiful." Tony groaned deeply before suddenly shifting them both around, manhandling Peter up until his hips were in the air, and the Iron Man suit moved with them to ensure that Peter's arms stayed glued to the bed, keeping him defenseless.

Tony hooked his right arm under Peter's hips to keep him in place while his other hand wrapped around the boy's member. Tony picked his pace right back up without missing a beat, fucking into the boy's quivering body as he played with the dripping cock in his hand in time with his thrusts.

To Peter's utter shame and humiliation, it barely took three strokes of the man's hand before he was cumming with a choked little scream, thrashing around uncontrollably.

Peter was pretty sure he blacked out for a few seconds from the sheer pleasure and relief that ripped through him, because at some point without him realizing, Tony's hands had changed positions, both now firmly squeezing his hips instead.

"Didn't realize you could scream so pretty, I should've known. Say my name again, sweetheart."

"Daddy," the smaller boy whined, trying to keep his breathing under control as Tony fucked him in what felt like an inch of his life, because apparently the bed hadn't been creaking enough already.

"Fuck," Tony moaned in a tight, breathless voice. "Gonna keep you all to myself, not gonna let anyone else touch you ever again because you're mine, aren't you?"

"Yes, daddy," Peter found himself saying too easily, his head still spinning from his orgasm.

Peter felt the moment Tony began to loses it, the moment the older man came inside him as if laying claim to what was his. Tony's thrusts began to falter until he eventually lost any rhythm altogether, his grunted moans became deeper, making Peter shudder with each one.

The older man panted heavily as he rocked himself forward slowly a few more times, making sure every last drop of cum was milked before he pulled out.

Even with Tony still looming over him, Peter finally let his body go slack as he was turned around and placed on his back, too exhausted to fight, even though the Iron Man suit had now released him from its powerful grip.

"Baby, don't get comfortable, we're just getting started after all. Daddy's nowhere near done with you yet."

Peter turned away, burying his tear-stained face into the bed, too scared to even wonder when this was going to end. But it was going to end, right?...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have a question about a story I've been wanting to write for a while, but I'm kinda nervous about it because it's pretty messed up (surprise) and I wasn't sure whether or not people would like it. Basically it goes like this: Peter moves in with his uncle Tony after May dies, and Tony soon finds out that as a way of dealing with stress Peter age regresses. Peter gets super embarrassed about it after it happens for the first time, but Tony tells him it's okay and he'd be more than happy to help him while he's regressed. However, overtime Tony starts getting inappropriate with him like getting him to sit in his lap, and giving him unnecessary baths, etc. So the question is, would anyone like to read that or is the age regression side of it too much on top of everything else? Everything else being the non-con and incest of course. I don't really know if anyone likes sexual ageplay (Peter will be 18+ in the story though).
> 
> Also another idea I wanna write is Steve overhearing them roleplaying and actually thinking Tony is hurting Peter, so he knocks down their door like the hero he is and goes to save him. He rips Tony off Peter, and Peter has to tap into his strength and pull Steve off him so he can explain what was going on. I thought that would be kinda fun.
> 
> Thank you for reading, and feel free to let me know what you think of the ideas! :)


	3. Creepy Uncle Tony/Nephew Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Tony reacts when he finds out his sweet nephew is a little, and how he uses it to his advantage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took me so long! I kept on second-guessing myself too much and changing things. I've never written anything about littles before or really read much about it either, so I do apologize if I get anything wrong, I hope it doesn't take away from the story to much.
> 
> Tag: Incest Uncle!Tony/Nephew!Peter, possessive/manipulative!Tony, Little!Peter (he's still 18), non-consensual spanking and touching, unwanted orgasm.

The day May passed away was a day that changed everything, not only for Peter but for Tony as well. For Tony, it was for the better, for Peter however, not so much. The kid was left without a home, and being eighteen meant the foster system wouldn't be coming to collect him. Not that Tony would ever let Peter be put in foster care. He was more than happy to offer him one of his many guest bedrooms.

The boy had clung to him at the funeral, crying on and off, refusing to leave his side the entire day. Tony could lie to himself and say that it didn't turn him on having Peter cling to him like that, relying on him for comfort, but what was the point? I wouldn't help clear his conscience, nothing would, they were at his sister's funeral for fuck sake.

Being turned on or even being attracted to his much younger nephew was as much of a shock to Tony as it would be for anyone. Sure the kid had always been cute, but Tony never saw him as anything other than his family. But now, well, that's a different story, Peter grew up in the year they had been apart while Tony was overseas traveling for work, and fuck did he make a good looking man. He had gotten taller and filled out in all the right places, yet kept his baby face. His skin looked beautiful and smooth, practically calling for Tony to feel it up. 

He couldn't though, right? Peter was his nephew, his last living family.

Yeah, that definitely shouldn't turn him on even more.  
  
\---

Over the course of three months, Peter settled in and found himself at home, whereas Tony had been trying his best not to act on any of his impulses, like bending the teen over the nearest table when he came crying to him about missing his aunt. He was so pretty when he cried.

But then one day Peter just had to step out of his bedroom in nothing but a towel, and walk across Tony's path to get to the laundry room, dripping wet fresh from the shower. It was that day Tony said fuck it and let all the dark thoughts flood his mind. 

He was going to find out just how soft the skin around Peter's thighs was, he was going to know what sound he made while he came, and he was going to know what he looked like after being taken by his uncle's cock. He didn't give a shit how fucked up it was at that point.

It's not like it was his fault anyway, Peter was too much of a temptation and Tony was only human.

Now it was just a matter of when.

\---

Peter was in the kitchen, sitting at the breakfast bar when Tony came home from work. The older man could tell something was up the second he laid eyes on the teen. Peter was hunched over the table, kicking his dangling legs over the barstool with his tongue poking out, scribbling away on some paper, coloring pencils scattered around him. 

Yeah, that definitely wasn't normal.

"Peter? You alright, buddy?" Tony asked carefully as he approached, and the quick response that he got almost made him jump back.

"Uncle Tony, look, I drew you a picture!" Peter beamed up at him with excitement, holding up what looked to be a rushed drawing of a plane with clouds around it.

Tony paused, taking in the scene in front of him with heavy confusion on his face. He had never seen the kid so happy before, at least not for a long time, and his voice had to at least be ten times louder than it normally would be. But Peter acting odd wasn't the only thing out of place here. Tony realized the drawing wasn't up to standards with Peter's usual artwork. He knew the kid could draw fairly well, he'd seen some of it himself, but what Peter was holding up looked more like something that had been drawn by a child. 

Tony took note of Peter's body language one more time, watching as he excitedly kicked his legs back and forth, while squirming in his seat like he was unable to contain himself, completely unlike the Peter as of late.

Was this a joke? Was Peter playing some kind of prank on him? 

The older man scanned the room, half expecting Peter's friends to jump out of nowhere and laugh at him because that seemed like the only plausible explanation here.

"Don't you like it?" Peter's smile quickly dropped into a heartbreaking pout, and it was then that Tony knew Peter wasn't playing around, he was serious.

"No, I love it." Tony played along with whatever this was, taking the drawing that was being offered, and keeping his many questions to himself for now. "Wow, Pete, it's really something."

"Really?" Peter's face lit right back up, gaining back its excitement. Was it legal for someone to be that cute? "I drew one for Benny too, do you think he'll like it?"

Tony frowned at the name. It was easy to remember Peter's friends, he didn't have many, and Benny certainly wasn't one he'd heard before, so who the hell was it? It had him overthinking, was their someone else in Peter's life now that he needed to be worried about? A man that could possibly take his Peter away from him? It had already taken him long enough to stop thinking Peter's current friends were a threat, now there was another one. Great.

"I'm sure he'll love it, but tell me, who's this Benny you're talking about?" Tony placed the drawing on the countertop, putting an arm around the smaller boy's shoulders, doing well to keep the burning jealousy off of his face.

"He's my favoritest teddy. Do you want to meet him?" Peter grabbed Tony's hand before slipping off the chair, where he then began pulling him towards his bedroom, all before Tony had the chance to answer.

Tony's shoulders dropped as he let out a little relieved laugh. It was a teddy, Peter was talking about a teddy, not some strange man he had to worry about. 

Though, hearing Peter talk about a teddy like it were a living person had Tony theorizing. Could it be possible that Peter was a little? All the signs seemed to be pointing towards that. Tony knew a thing or two about them, in fact, a girl he dated for a while in college used to be one, so the idea was far from new to him. 

After entering the kid's bedroom, Peter pulled a dark brown rabbit plushie out from underneath his pillow and happily handed it to the older man. Tony recognized it straight away, he had brought it for Peter years ago as a random gift while he was away in Italy. He didn't realize it had been named, nor kept for this long. Maybe Peter had forgotten Tony was the one who brought it, he was pretty young at the time after all.

"He keeps me safe at night from the bad monsters under the bed." Peter's voice trembled slightly, like the idea of monsters scared him.

Tony blinked at him for a few seconds, because really? Monsters? That pretty much cemented his theory. Peter was a little, there was no denying it. And being the sick fuck that he was, Tony didn't hate the idea, no, if anything it sounded perfect. 

How had he never noticed it before? And why was Peter letting him see this side of him now? Could it be possible that Peter didn't have any control over it? His ex could turn it on and off when she pleased, but he has heard that having control over when it happened wasn't always the case for everyone. It was a complicated thing. 

"There's no monsters under your bed, bud. You're safe." Tony didn't really know what else to say, he was still trying to process everything.

"I know because Benny scares them away," Peter insisted, plucking the teddy from the older man's hands and cuddling it against his chest. 

"Alright, I believe you." Tony held back a chuckle, looking over at the harmless rabbit that Peter saw as his savior. Tony didn't even want to think about how bad it was that he was getting jealous of a teddy. Why didn't Peter hug _him_ like that? "Do you think I could have a hug, bud?"

Peter answered by throwing his arms low around Tony's torso and laying his head on his chest, keeping the teddy in his hand and pressing it into the man's back. Tony gladly returned the hug, his much larger arms easily encasing the boy's body, where they should be if you asked Tony.

Seeing as though he was already touching him, Tony thought there would be nothing wrong with indulging himself, just a bit. He brought his arms down lower on Peter's back, _innocently_ caressing his spine along the way, until he reached the lowest part, or in other words, the beginning of the lovely curve of Peter's ass, where he then rested his hands. Peter didn't say a goddamn thing the whole time, too naive to notice anything astray.

Oh yes, this would work just fine.

\---

For the next few hours, Tony was more than happy to stand in the background and observe as Peter went about the day, only helping if he was needed. Though, after an hour, it was clear that Peter could get on relatively well by himself which was a surprise, his ex from college needed a far bit more care in comparison.

He figured the age Peter regressed to wasn't as young, considering his speech was fairly developed, and he never asked for help for things like going to the bathroom or grabbing his toys out. Since adult Peter didn't have any real kid's toys, there was nothing to play with other than Lego and that teddy he brought everywhere with him. It made Tony want to buy him more so he wasn't stuck playing with the same difficult Lego sets all day.

After roughly three hours had gone by, Peter crashed out on the lounge, already having cleaned up his Lego without having to be told. So well behaved. Why was that not a surprise?

Letting the kid sleep, Tony took the time to get dinner started, wondering who Peter would be when he woke up. Though, going off the sound of Peter's door slamming shut mid-way through making dinner, as well as the sight of a now-empty lounge, he would guess that Peter came back to himself and went to hide in his room.

Tony decided to give him some well-needed space, the kid was probably mortified. But once dinner was set out and getting cold, he figured enough time had passed.

"Kid, come out, let's talk about this." Tony knocked on Peter's locked door for the fifth time now, trying to be as patient as he could.

"Go away, I don't want to talk," Peter finally answered, quiet and muffled by the wood of the door, and possibly by Peter having his face shoved in a pillow as well.

Tony could hear clear as day how embarrassed the kid was, so was it bad that he kind of found it cute? And was it bad that he wanted to see the humiliation with his own eyes? Probably.

"Pete, I know you're upset, but you don't need to be, I'm not judging you. Now come out before I go and find the key to your door," the older man playfully threatened, though with the intention of actually doing it if he needed to.

There was movement on the other side of the door, bed sheets getting shifted around before soft, barely audible footsteps could be heard coming closer, then stopping. The doorknob twisted, and even in that Tony could see Peter's hesitation. Next, the door opened, only by a fraction, but it was better than nothing.

"You have a key to my room?" Peter frowned, peering through the crack in the door, his face rosy red either from crying or the embarrassment of everything, hell, probably both.

"It's my house, I have a key to every door that locks," Tony chuckled lightly, which made Peter smile. At least they were getting somewhere. "I'm was serious about not judging you, kid. I just want to talk and figure this out."

"Can we just forget it happened, please? I really don't want to talk about it," the younger boy mumbled sheepishly, bowing his head in shame.

"Nope, we are going to talk about it one way or another, so why don't we just get it out of the way now?" Tony persisted, stubbornly crossing his arms, waiting.

"Fine," the teen sighed dramatically, reluctantly opening the door further.

\---

"Did May ever know about it?" Tony started off his line of questioning the moment they sat on Peter's bed, getting straight to it.

"No, I never told her," he admitted, still struggling to lift his head. "At first I could control it and only did it to help me calm down when she wasn't home, but then things got worse and now I can't help it sometimes, it just happens, mostly at night when I'm thinking too much after having a bad day at school, or if I'm stressed out about other things."

When saying 'things got worse', Tony assumed he was talking about May's passing, but hearing that he was having trouble at school was new. He always thought Peter loved school. 

"What's going on at school that has you so worked up?"   
  
"Everything," Peter sighed, looking close to tears as he thought about the memories.

"Care to elaborate?" Tony pushed, which got him exactly what he wanted. Once Peter opened the gate, everything he'd been bottling up about school started flooding out.

"It's my last year and everything has to be perfect, I have to be perfect, or no college is even going to consider accepting me. I need to ace every test, get my homework done on time with top marks, and the end of year exams are coming up so I'm having to study like crazy for that. And on top of all that, I have to deal with Flash getting in my face every day. I don't understand why he can't just leave me alone, I've never done anything to him, it's not fair-"

"Peter, take a breath," Tony cooed, placing a hand on Peter's knee, helping the boy calm down. "This Flash kid, what does he do to you?" Tony clenched his jaw. He hadn't even heard what this kid had done to Peter yet and he was already pissed about it. Of course he was getting a little protective over his nephew, sue him, it's not as if his ongoing desires to fuck him into the mattress would change that.

"He normally just pushes me around and calls me names, all that kind of stuff. But today he said no collage would even look twice at my application, and I know he's right. So when I got home I just- couldn't help it. I'm sorry." Peter's eyes watered, and just like that, Tony had a new person he despised. No one had the right to make Peter cry, except maybe him. 

Even though Tony hated the idea of Peter leaving for college since he'd much rather keep him here for himself, Tony still provided him with comfort and reassurance, telling him that he didn't doubt for a second that he'd get into any college he applied for, and that he was one of the smartest kids he knew. It was only the truth. But what he really wanted Peter to know was that he didn't need to be ashamed about his little side, and that he'd be more than happy to help him when he needed it. 

Peter wasn't sure at first, saying that he felt like a burden, but Peter was far from a burden in Tony's eyes, considering that Tony had plans to use this to his advantage. So Tony told him about the girl he used to date and how he looked after her while she was in her little space, which really seemed to make the kid feel better about the whole idea.

Tony knew hell awaited him, but if he got to get his hands on his nephew's sweet little ass before he went there, it was worth it.

\---

It took about a full month before Peter stopped getting embarrassed and feeling like a burden. They developed a good routine over that time which they hardly talked about, not that they needed to anyway. Tony would come home from work and find Peter already in his little headspace most days, and from there, Tony would help look after him. Not that Peter really needed it, Tony mostly just took advantage of Peter's innocents. 

Tony learned a few things along the way, one being that Peter's little space was triggered whenever he was under too much stress, but he had to be somewhere he felt safe for it to happen. Another thing was that it was hard for him to snap out of it, especially if it happened from being triggered. However, one of the better things he learned was how careless Peter was in his little state. He'd let his baggy shirt hang off his shoulder without bothering to fix it, and if he was wearing shorts, he'd simply let them ride up and dig into his thighs. He'd be too busy playing with the new toys Tony brought him to care.

Though out of everything, nothing could beat how much he got away with touching Peter, like right now for example. Both of them were sitting on the lounge watching The Land Before Time, Peter happily seated in his uncle's lap, not saying a thing about the hand that was placed too far up on his thigh, rubbing circles. There wasn't a chance in hell Peter would ever sit in his lap while being in the right state of mine, he was too old for that now, but when he wasn't, it was okay, and it took next to no convincing.

Tony knew he could get used to this. Peter's smaller frame fit perfectly in his lap as if it were made to be there. He wondered what Peter would do if he dragged his hand up higher. He thought about how Peter would react to him touching his cock through his pants, running a single finger down the zipper of his jeans. He could try, there was nothing stopping him. Maybe he could pretend it was an accident, or just say fuck it and take what he wanted. He was getting sick of jacking off to nothing but a fancy of Peter, he wanted the real thing.

Opting for the second choice, Tony began moving his hand, inching it closer to the boy's crotch every few seconds. That was until a knock at the front door had him retracting his hand.

"Pizza's here!" Peter almost shouted, jumping off his uncle's lap in excitement.

Right, the pizza, Tony had forgotten. What a shame, he would have to wait for another opportunity. It wasn't necessarily a big loss, there would be plenty more.

\---

Tony honestly never knocked on Peter's door, not unless it was locked, he just let himself in with the hopes of catching the boy doing something he shouldn't be. So today, when he got home early from work, it was no different. But unfortunately when he barged in, he didn't catch Peter jerking off, that would've been too good, instead, he found him on his bed, locking lips with another boy that looked roughly the same age. 

What actual the fuck?

The two boys jumped apart just as Tony felt a sudden ping of anger wash over him, because what fucking right did this asshole think he had kissing his boy? And since when did Peter have a boyfriend? If that's even what they were. 

"Shit," the blond stranger hissed under his breath, looking shell shocked. Then without saying another word, he got up and fled with his head down, taking his school bag and scurrying out the door in a hurry, ditching Peter to deal with this himself. He was lucky Tony didn't trip him on the way out.

Going by the blond boy's actions, he wasn't out of the closet yet and was scared of his parents finding out. That or the scowl Tony had sent him had scared him enough into bolting.

"Why can't you ever knock?" Peter asked quietly, red-faced as if he just got caught having sex. Now if that had been the case, Tony's reaction would've been much different, that blond kid wouldn't have made it out the door with a straight nose. "And since when do you come home this early?"

"Care to explain to me what 'that was?" Tony ignored Peter's questions, trying to get the disturbing image out of his head of Peter being taken by somebody else.

"N-Nothing, me and Harry were just getting an assignment done," Peter lied straight to his face, acting innocent like he didn't just get walked in on. 

"An assignment, huh? That's funny because from this angle it kind of looked like he had his tongue down your throat. Is he your boyfriend or something?" Tony could only just hold back the bitterness from seeping through in his voice. 

"Umm, kind of. It's sort of new," Peter admitted, shrugging with a little smile pulling at his lips.

No, not happening. Under no circumstances was Tony going to allow this. The thought of anyone's grubby hands on Peter made his gut turn. Peter deserved better than this Harry kid. He deserved _him_. Tony knew how to take care of Peter, Harry wouldn't even know where to begin.

"Peter, listen, you're too young to be dating. Wait a few more years before you get yourself caught up with someone," Tony kept himself level headed as he spoke. He didn't need Peter knowing how this situation was really making him think. There was no plan to let Peter have anyone that wasn't him, of course. He wanted to lock the boy away so no other man could ever lay eyes on him.

"I'm eighteen," Peter defensively reminded him, not that Tony needed reminding, god did he already know. "And I don't mean to sound rude, Uncle Tony, but I can date someone if I want to."

"Not while you're living under my roof you can't. You may be eighteen but you still obey by my rules." Tony's voice hardened, his possessiveness slipping through the cracks just a bit, but it was fine, it came off sounding more like he was establishing his role as the authority figure anyway.

"That's not fair, you can't just stop me from dating!" Peter protested in frustration, clearly getting upset.

Watch me', Tony wanted to say, though instead of pushing out more of that side of him, he went for a more manipulative approach, something that would fly under the radar.

"Kid, I'm doing this for your own sake. You've got a lot on your plate right now, you don't need to be worrying about boys on top of everything else. How are you supposed to study when you've got other things like that on your mind? A boyfriend will only get in the way of everything you've been working so hard on. Don't throw everything out the window now, not when finals are right around the corner."

Peter's face dropped with each word, and soon he was running his fingers through his hair, before eventually resting his face in his hands, coming to terms with everything. 

"You're right, I'm sorry, it was stupid." The boy dropped his hands and began kicking his legs back and forth over the bed, shrinking in on himself. Perhaps his little space was getting triggered by being reminded of all his responsibilities. 

Good, it was more than welcomed. Maybe now all he needed was a good push to really get him there.

"I don't want you beating yourself up about it," Tony spoke calmly, walking across the room to sit beside the boy on the bed. "I'm just trying to look out for you," he explained in a gentle manner, squeezing Peter's shoulder.

"I know, thank you. It's just- everything feels so hard right now, and I thought maybe if I had someone it wouldn't feel like that. Maybe they could help."

"What're you talking about? You have me to help you, and Benny of course," Tony reminded him, grabbing the teddy out from where he knew it was stored under Peter's pillow, hoping it would help coax the kid into his little space. "You can talk to us about anything."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Peter smiled weakly, happily taking Benny into a tight hug. "I've got everything I need right here."

"But I mean it, kid. If you want to talk then come to me, you don't have to go looking for someone else." The older man draped his arm around Peter's shoulders as a form of comfort, playing the good guy perfectly. "Plus, you have no idea how they'd react if they ever found out about you. I'd hate to see you get hurt because they didn't understand." 

A worried frown suddenly formed on Peter's face, as if he had only just now thought about what could happen if Harry found out about his secret. 

"I-I don't want anyone to know, they would tell everyone, then they would all make fun of me for sure, they would say the meanest- things. T-They- they-"

"Shh, it's going to be alright, bud, no one is going to find out. You just need to make sure you're not hanging around with the wrong people at the wrong time." It was pretty messed up how much that sentence applied to him. Tony was definitely the wrong person for Peter to be with at any given time. "It's probably for the best that you don't bring anyone home from now on, not until you can control yourself again."

"Do you think I need to see someone? Like a doctor or something? Maybe they could help me get control over it again." Peter slouched forward, looking beaten, undoubtedly feeling like a burden yet again for needing help.

"I don't think that's necessary, I think you're strong enough by yourself, it'll just take time. Once your exams are over it probably won't even happen anymore. But if you think you really need a doctor, then I'll take you," Tony lied without hesitation, having no intentions of getting Peter help, he'd only keep putting it off.

"Thank you, Uncle Tony." Peter offered another tired smile, leaning into the older man's side.

"Anytime, bud." Tony squeezed the boy closer, holding him there for a good minute before leaving him by himself in the room, knowing it was only a matter of time before his little space took hold.

\---

Barely thirty minutes went by before Peter was emerging from his room, looking all innocent with his teddy tucked under his arm. Today was the day Tony was going to strike, he could feel it. He didn't want to wait anymore, especially after the earlier incident. Peter needed to be shown who he belonged to. 

"Can we bake cookies?!" Peter blissfully bounced over to him, causing Benny's ears to flop around in every direction.

"Sure thing, buddy," Tony happily obliged, picking Peter up and carrying him into the kitchen, taking the opportunity to hold him up with both hands under his ass.

"You're so strong, Uncle Tony," Peter giggled as the older man placed him on the kitchen countertop, totally unaware of how soon he'd be finding out just how strong Tony really was.

\---

While the cookies were in the oven, both men were in the bathroom, waiting for the bathtub to fill up with warm water. Peter hadn't been on board with having a bath at first, claiming that it wasn't night time yet and he wasn't dirty, but Tony managed to convince him into it with the promise of there being bubbles and toys for him to play with. 

In all honesty, there was no need for him to be having a bath, the flour from the cookies could've simply been wiped away, as well as the cookie dough around his face. Tony just wanted to get him undressed.

"I can bath myself, I'm a big boy! I don't need to be looked after," Peter complained as Tony set out to remove his top.

"I know you're a big boy, Pete, but I'm going to stay just in case," Tony left no room for argument on the subject, going for the button of Peter's pants next, itching to get them off.

"I-I can do it," Peter said shyly, stepping away from the man. "Don't look, Uncle Tony."

Tony internally sighed, yet did what he was asked nonetheless, looking away and facing the door instead. There was no point in getting Peter worked up and upset now, that could wait for later. He had bigger plans anyway.

Hearing the water splashing around in the tub, Tony turned back around, hoping he could catch a glimpse of Peter's body. But the boy had already sat himself down, and the bubble covered water came too high up on Peter's stomach for Tony to see what he really wanted to get a look at. What a shame.

Seeing that Peter still had a shy demeanor about him, Tony knelt down beside the tub and placed some newly opened bath toys into the water, the same ones he had brought about a week ago with this very purpose in mind. The boy almost immediately forgot about his insecurities when his eyes landed on a bright blue dolphin, the kind that squirted water from its mouth.

Tony let his eyes wander while Peter was occupied playing, pretending the dolphin was coming up to one of the boat toys and talking to the imaginary people on it. Peter was fit, he looked himself by working out, something that Tony did as well. He would catch Peter in their home gym quite often, doing cardio or lifting weights, and it clearly paid off for him. His arms were well defined, and he had a faint outline of some abs that were starting to come in, and his ass, well let's just say he never skimped out on doing squats. Nothing about the kid was huge though, he still had that soft twink body down pat, and Tony couldn't rip his eyes away from it.

\---

"Umm, Uncle Tony? You forgot my pants," Peter timidly pointed out as he stepped out of the bathroom in nothing but a baggy shirt that barely covered his ass, one that had been provided by Tony obviously.

The bath was relatively uneventful. Peter had insisted that he could wash himself when the older man tried doing it. Tony had come close to ignoring him and forcing it on him, but in the end decided to let the boy do it for himself, under the condition that he watched to _"make sure he did it right"_. 

Peter had blushed red while washing his cock with the cloth Tony had provided, and Tony being Tony made the boy do it twice, saying _"he didn't do a good enough job"_. Though unfortunately, the bubbles were still too thick at that point for the older man to actually see anything, and by the time they began to thin, it was time to get out or the cookies were going to burn, which Peter again insisted he could do himself.

He wondered what Peter would have to say about getting bathed when he came back to himself. Not that it really mattered, Peter would learn to accept anything Tony wanted from him.

"How about you just keep them off for now?"

"But it feels funny," Peter pouted, fiddling with the black hem of his shirt.

"Would you like some cookies?" Tony tried distracting him, and quicker then the snap of his fingers, Peter dropped his pout and excitedly nodded his head before hurrying into the kitchen.

Well, that worked.

\---

Peter was sitting on the floor behind the glass coffee table in the lounge room, a cookie in one hand and a coloring pencil in the other, having completely forgotten about the lack of clothing covering his bottom half. Just how Tony wanted it.

"Hey, bud, would you be a good boy for me and grab the remote? Then you can come and sit on my lap while we watch the movie."

"Can I finish my drawing first?" Peter pleaded without looking up, too concentrated on keeping his coloring-in in the lines.

"There will be plenty of time after. Now come on, your uncle wants a hug," Tony guilt-tripped him, something that almost always worked out in his favor.

"Okay," the boy sighed, taking the last bite of his cookie before getting on his knees, then bending over the table for the remote, causing his shirt to ride up as he reached across with his left arm, unwittingly exposing his creamy ass to the older man behind him who was sitting on the lounge. 

Tony wanted nothing more than to pin the teen to that table, spread those plump cheeks apart and finally let himself have a taste of what he'd been missing. 

Soon, Tony thought. 

Peter handed him the remote as he crawled into the older man's lap, bringing Benny with him. His shirt barely covered him in the front, and the back had bunched up when he sat down so his bare ass was now seated in Tony's lap. It didn't seem to bother Peter seeing as though he did nothing to fix it, he simply squirmed in place, trying to get comfortable, unknowingly causing Tony's cock to stir.

Ten minutes into the movie, Tony couldn't wait any longer, he snuck his hand under the boy's shirt and rested it high up on his stomach. Peter wasn't too bothered by it, not while Tony's fingers weren't wandering, but after another ten minutes, they began doing just that. They ventured upward, dragging their way up until one grazed Peter's nipple.

Peter wiggled, yet still said nothing. Maybe he thought it was an accident, because why would his uncle be doing anything he shouldn't? Tony pushed it further, running his finger across the little peak before circling around it, pressing against it lightly enough to make the boy's skin tingle.

"Wh-what are you doing with your hand, Uncle Tony?" Peter finally spoke up, hugging his plushie tightly, voice wavering with uncertainty.

"Shh, just sit still for me, bud, and watch the movie," Tony cooed, applying real pressure with his finger this time.

"But it feels- weird, and it tickles." Peter hesitated, bending to the side to get his chest away from Tony's prodding finger, but all the struggle resulted in was Tony's cock getting more attention.

"Watch, my favorite part is coming up," Tony once again distracted him, pausing to give Peter a break so he could really focus on what was about to happen on the Tv.

Peter's cheeks turned pink when the two main characters started sharing a drawn-out, passionate kiss, nothing too full-on. But when things progressed and they fell onto the bed together, Peter went still, and when they began removing each other's clothing, his eyes doubled in size.

Seeing as though it was only a movie, one that wasn't rated R, there was no actual nudity, but as it turned out, that didn't matter, he was getting the reaction from the teen he'd been hoping for. 

Peter was back to squirming uncomfortably in his lap, pulling down on the hem of his shirt as if trying to hide something. It didn't take much guessing to know what. Tony didn't blame him, it had to be one of the hottest sex scenes a movie could offer, which is why Tony chose it.

"You alright there, Pete?" Tony faked some concern, smirking when the boy almost flinched at the sound of the actress moaning.

"C-Can we watch something different?" The boy whispered, face red, eyes still glued to the screen as if he couldn't turn them away.

"Don't you like this one? I picked it out special for you," Tony spoke right into his ear, pretending to be disappointed as he ghosted his open hand down Peter's firm chest.

The teen didn't reply, instead, he turned his attention to the hand making its way towards his crotch.

"Are we playing a game, Uncle Tony?" Peter bent his neck to the side to stare up at the man he trusted, sheer confusion written all over his face. 

"Sure, bud," was all Tony could reply with, too focused on the fact that he was inches away from his target. No pizza man to interrupt him this time.

"I don't really like this game. I wanna go play Lego in my room." Without waiting for a reply from his uncle, the boy tried pushing himself off the man's lap. 

Now that wasn't acceptable.

"I told you to sit still, Peter. Do as you're told," Tony quickly warned him, pinning the teen in place against his chest, making him yelp in surprise.

"Uncle Tony, you're being scary," Peter squeaked, visibly shivering at the sudden deep voice of authority in his ear. 

Tony could only imagine how confusing all this must be for him. He was still surprised that Peter hadn't been knocked out of his little headspace by now, he had gotten through more than what he was expecting. Or maybe he had been taken out of it awhile ago and was just faking it for whatever reason, that or Peter was truely trapped right now. Maybe the fear was keeping him there.

Tony didn't care at this point whether or not Peter had come back to himself, it wasn't going to stop him from doing what he wanted, and right now he wanted to feel his nephew's pretty cock, he wanted to know what sounds he made when he touched him there for the first time.

Peter inhaled sharply when the older man took hold of him, whining and arching his back away from Tony's chest, dropping his plushie at their feet. Now that was the reaction Tony wanted.

"Looks like someone's enjoying the movie a little more then he should be." Tony grinned with amusement, stroking the hard member in his hand. It wasn't an easy job to do while the kid's hips were going crazy, twisting side to side, desperately trying to dislodge the man's hand from where it most certainly shouldn't be.

"Uncle Tony, s-stop it, tha-that's naughty, you're not supposed to touch me there, no one is," Peter stuttered out in a beautifully high pitched and panicked tone, terrified. 

"Is that what May told you? Well, I bet she never told you that sometimes naughty touches can make you feel good. If you be good for me and sit still I can show you," Tony promised as continued the assault on the teen, teasing the tip of his cock before bringing his hand down, brushing over his balls with the tips of his fingers. Of course, he was hairless, Peter kept himself well-groomed. What a good boy, he was pleasing Tony without even realizing it.

"I-I don't wanna feel good, I just want to go play with my Lego." The boy trembled, weakly grabbing Tony's arm in an attempt to push it away from exploring his body any further.

"Pete, I don't want to tell you again. Listen to what you're being told." Tony remained stern, not giving Peter the chance to escape. This was going to happen.

"N-No, I don't wanna! You-you're being scary, I don't like it!" Peter really struggled this time, pushing on the man's thighs to try and stand up, then painfully kicking Tony's shin with the heel of his foot when he couldn't move. 

That kind of behavior wasn't going to be tolerated.

"Fine, it looks like I'm going to have to show you what happens when you misbehave."

Not giving Peter any time to understand what that meant, Tony pushed the teen face-first into the lounge, then dragged his body over until he was in the right position, his crotch in Tony's lap and his ass facing up. 

Peter was too taken off guard to react at first, but when the older man pushed his shirt up his torso and laid a hand over his bare ass, the fear really seemed to kick in. Peter tried scrambling away from his unknown punishment, clawing at the cushions of the lounge, thick tears now falling from his eyes. It was almost laughable how weak the boy was against Tony. 

"Please don't punish me, Uncle Tony, I'm a good boy!" Peter claimed, trying to bring reason to what he would most likely see as madness. He must be so scared, he looked it. It was a beautiful look on such a pretty face.

"A good boy? Don't make me laugh, Peter. Good boys sit still when they've been told to, and good boys don't kick their uncles when they're trying to make them feel good. You were being naughty by misbehaving, and now you're lying on top of it."

"I wasn't naughty, you were being mean and scary!"

Tony, having about enough of Peter talking back, brought his hand down on the teen's left ass cheek. It wasn't harsh, it was barely the beginning, but the boy over his lap still jolted and cried out, mostly in shock.

"I'm not stopping until you're ready to listen," Tony told him, fisting Peter's shirt in his hand and pushing it further up his back, and holding him down with the same hand.

Tony continued strike after strike, hard enough to make it sting. But by the looks of it, they were going to be here for a while. Peter wasn't quitting his fight to escape, not yet anyway. He was still kicking his leg and twisting his hips away, non-stop crying the whole time while claiming he wasn't naughty. Tony wondered if Peter realized his struggles were causing their cocks to rub together or if he was in too much pain to notice. 

Just watching the boy's ass jiggle with each hit gave Tony a thrill, and the noise accompanying it only made it that much sweeter. As the red handprints on Peter's cheeks grew darker, the cries became louder and Peter's fight weaken. He was breaking, his defiance was leaving him, eventually reducing him to nothing but a mess of tears and sob filled begs that broke even Tony's heart.

"Pl-please, n-no- no more, I'll be good. Please, Uncle Tony, I'll b-be good and sit still. I won't be naughty anymore," Peter babbled, his words barely getting out between each wrecked sob or cry of pain.

"Are you going to listen? Are you going to behave like the good boy I know you can be?" Tony hovered his hand in the air, ready to bring it down if he didn't get the answer he wanted.

"I'll be good," the boy repeated, sounding helpless and exhausted.

Now that's what he wanted to here.

Tony dropped his hand, placing it over the ass on display in front of him, and not being able to help himself, he grabbed a handful of both cheeks and shamelessly spread them apart, exposing the rosy bud that was hidden away. It was his first look at the hole his cock would soon be stretching. It was perfect, small and untouched. He couldn't wait to ruin it.

Using the pad of his finger, Tony teased the ring of muscle, running over its smooth surface and pressing against it lightly. 

"Uncle Tony, please, that's naughty, I don't wanna." Peter's breath hitched as his hips bucked forward in protest, and Tony could feel the moment the boy clenched his hole, trying to deny his uncle entry.

"Remember what I said about naughty touches? They can feel good sometimes. Doesn't this feel good?" The older man asked, but all he got in return was Peter furiously shaking his head. "No? Not even this?" Tony slipping in, relishing the way the hole opened for him, despite Peter's efforts to stop it.

Choking helplessly on his whines, Peter plucked up the courage to attempt another struggle. Unfortunately for him, however, Tony was slapping him across the ass without a second delay, right over the bruise that was already starting to form. 

"I thought you said you were going to be good. Do you need me to spank you again as a reminder?" Tony threatened, his finger still deep inside the boy's body.

Tony felt the hole around his finger loosen as Peter cried in defeat. He was giving up, he was letting the older man have his way.

Now smiling, Tony petted Peter's warm inner walls, imagining what it would feel like around his cock. Heaven sounded about right. Peter was tight though, meaning Tony sadly couldn't just ram in and fuck him senselessly, he needed to be stretched first with plenty of lube. Tony may be fucked up, but he wasn't an animal, he had no desire to tear the boy up. The only problem was that Tony couldn't wait anymore, his cock had been trapped away in his pants for far too long already. He needed to cum, and he knew that would make him rush and not prepare Peter properly.

So, change of plans. He could use Peter's hole another time when he had the patience to open him. For now though, Tony moved them both around, pushing Peter up the lounge and turning him over, where he then got his first good look at the boy's wrecked face, not to mention his pretty hard on. He was impressed, he expected Peter to be smaller.

Hissing in pain from his spanking, Peter brought his legs up, bending them towards his body to hide his now dripping cock, staring at his uncle in fear the whole time. It was a beautiful sight indeed. Tony knew what he must look like to Peter right now, a predator with a dark, hungry look, ready to eat the perfectly laid out meal in front of it. 

Grabbing Peter's ankles, Tony forced the boy's legs down and apart, leaving enough room for him to slip in between them. The teen screwed his eyes shut when Tony worked his fingers back around his cock once more, helpless to stop him.

Tony was excited to say the least, he was finally going to know what Peter looked like when he came, an image that was in the back of his mind far too often. It might take some time, but he would force it out of the kid nonetheless, he'd drag it out for hours if needed. Though, going by the state of Peter's cock, that wouldn't be necessary. 

"I'm going to show you how to feel good, and you're going to listen and do what you're told, aren't you? Because you know what's going to happen if you misbehave again, right?" 

"I-I get spanked?" Peter mumbled out, voice trembling.

"That's right, and we don't want that again, do we?"

Peter shook his head, hugging his chest as if wishing his teddy were there to comfort him, which gave Tony a perfect idea.

"Here, Benny's gonna help too," Tony smirked, picking the teddy up from the floor. Peter put his arms out to grab it, most likely wanting to cuddle and hide his face in it, but that wasn't the plan, instead, Tony placed the plushie over the boy's leaking cock. "Push your hips up." Peter's eyes flickered down to the teddy, then back up at Tony, clearly confused by the man's request. "Come on, do it for me."

Sobbing, Peter forced his hips up to meet Tony's command, dry humping his teddy. Tony held it firmly in place, watching as the tip of the boy's cock poked out over the head of the rabbit, before disappearing again as Peter dropped his hips with a broken moan.

"See, feels good, doesn't it?" Tony asked, getting even more turned on, but all he got from Peter in response was a fresh wave of tears. "Don't stop until I tell you you can."

"Uncle Tony, please, Benny doesn't like it, he wants to stop."

"I think different, I think Benny loves having your needy cock rutting into him, who wouldn't? Did I say you could stop?"

Biting his lip, Peter whimpered with the next stiff buck of his hips, weakly lifting his lower half off the lounge.

"Faster," Tony groaned, applying more pressure to the teddy. "That's it, just like that," the older man praised, pulling his sweatpants down with one hand until they stretched around his thighs, freeing his cock at last. Having no lube on hand meant that spit was going to have to suffice.

Peter's body locked up when his eyes caught sight of what Tony was doing. His uncle was masturbating over the top of him, getting off on him being forced to dry hump his teddy. As scary as it must be for his nephew, Tony didn't have the empathy to care right now, so he slapped the teen's thigh as a warning for his misbehavior, which seemed to do the trick. The boy settled down before rocking his hips back up, eyes still locked on Tony's cock as if waiting for it to hurt him. 

"Do you like your uncle's cock, bud? You can't seem to take your eyes off it. Are you imagining what it would feel like inside you? Fuck, you'd be so good for me, wouldn't you, Pete? You'd take me like a champ, you'd be begging your uncle to fuck you harder, then you'd cum on nothing but my cock like the needy boy you are," Tony teased, chuckling at the way Peter screwed his eyes shut and shook his head, rejecting every word Tony was speaking. "Don't lie to yourself, you want this, you wouldn't be hard if you didn't."

"Th-that's not true," Peter weakly denied, continuing to hump his teddy out of fear of stopping. It wasn't only his legs that were shaking now, the rest of him was joining in the closer he got to his forced climax. 

"But it is, isn't it? You got off on being spanked, and you loved having your tight little hole filled with my finger. You must have been so disappointed when I stopped after only one." Tony bent forward, getting himself closer to the other man's face, never taking his hands away from his cock or the teddy. "Admit it, Peter, you love this." 

"No, I don't, I hate it, and I hate you!" He exclaimed, trying to keep his face grumpy to show how much he meant it. It didn't work, his scrunched up eyes brows started to twitch, and the pout on his lips fell apart as his mouth opened with his quickening breath. 

"You hate me? Then why are you about to cum for me?" Tony smirked, leaning back, noticing Peter's faltering thrusts and mewling little cries. 

"I-I'm not," the boy lied, failing miserably at trying to convince not only Tony but himself as well. 

"You are," Tony stated the facts. "Stop holding back and just cum for me. Show your uncle how good you can be."

"U-Uncle Tony!" Peter squeaked out, his thighs hitting Tony's sides, squeezing the man between them as he came, scared and humiliated.

Tony kept the teddy in place as Peter thrashed around, taking his hand off his cock so he could take in every second, and so he also didn't cum too soon. He had another idea.

Tony gathered the cum on Peter's chest and smeared it over his own cock, before slipping his hands underneath the backs of Peter's knees, forcing his legs together in front of him.

"What- w-what you doing?" Peter fretted, barely having caught his breath.

"Uncle Tony's going to fuck your thighs, Pete," the older man panted, eagerly tracing the crack of the boy's legs with the tip of his cock.

"W-What does that mean?"

Deciding to show him rather than tell him, Tony shoved himself between the little gap at the bottom of the boy's tightly closed thighs. Just feeling the muscles tightening around him was almost enough to tip him over the edge right there, and the way his cock slide over Peter's balls really put the cherry on top of it. He could even feel the fur of the teddy that was still in place over Peter's crotch.

"No, please." Peter cried and begged with each new thrust, clawing at the lounge, getting more and more overstimulated as their cocks rubbed together. Of course Tony didn't, if anything he went faster, focusing on the teen's cries and his heaving chest, then his scared little face, knowing that it would look flawless painted with his cum.

His cock began to drag on Peter's skin as the boy's cum thinned and spread too far, making things not so smooth, but Tony couldn't care less, it still left like heaven. He wasn't going to last much longer anyway, he was so close already. Not that it really mattered, that hadn't been the goal for today. He could take his time another day.

"Uncle Tony, please, it- i-it feels too much on- o-on m-my cock. Please stop."

Fuck, that was it, that beautiful little beg had him making a mess along the inside of the boy's thighs. Peter couldn't even say cock properly, it was adorable, but it was the broken sobs around his name that got him. The way he called him uncle while crying like that sent dirty chills running down his spine.

Peter would never trust him again after this, but it was all worth it, he hadn't cum that hard in what felt like years. He'd be doing this again, that much was certain. When? He had no idea. Tomorrow, next week, maybe even later on tonight, either way, it would happen, Peter in his little headspace or not.

After one last thrust, giving Peter every drop of cum he had to offer, Tony lowered Peter's legs back down to their original position, one on either side of Tony. He then removed the teddy from its place, laying it on Peter's stomach instead, uncovering the teen's spent cock that was red, wet and completely soft. It was nothing shy of a perfect picture. 

"Look at you all covered in cum, practically asking to be used," Tony breathed out, pulling Peter closer towards him by the hips, causing the teen's shirt to ride up, showing off those little nipples of his. "You really did make a mess, Pete."

"B-But y-you said I had too," Peter sniffled, wiping tears from his cheeks, still shaking from head to toe.

"You're right, but still, how about you say sorry to Benny for being such a needy boy and getting cum all over him?" Tony pulled the teddy away from the boy's stomach, holding it up for Peter to see what he had done.

"'m'sorry, Benny." Peter's lower lip trembled, looking directly into the teddy's button eyes with a mixture of guilt and shame.

"What for?"

"For getting you messy a-and- and being a needy boy," Peter forced out, each word bringing him closer to breaking down again. "C-Can- can I go to my room now?" The kid nervously swallowed, briefly flickering his gaze over to the other man, too frightened to look for too long.

"Hmm," Tony pretended to think, discarding the teddy beside them on the lounge to be washed later so he could glide both hands down the boy's thighs. "First, what do you say to your uncle for showing you how to feel good?"

"T-Thank you," he mumbled, already knowing his manners. Again, so well behaved.

"Good boy," the older man smiled, and not being able to stop himself, he rolled his hips forward, pushing their sensitive cocks together, pulling a moan from his lips and a scared whine from Peter's.

"Please, Uncle Tony, n-no more. Please just let me go to my room." Peter gasped as Tony repeated the movement one last time just for fun, back arching off the lounge, knees knocking against Tony's side as he writhed. "P-Please."

"Alright, bud, but only because you asked so nicely." Tony shifted back, giving the kid the room he needed to sit himself up, finally taking pity on him. "But I want you out for dinner in an hour, okay?"

Peter brought his shaking legs together and slowly rolled onto his side, facing away from the other man. It took a few seconds of him simply staring off into space before he could push himself up, his arms barely being able to accomplish the task. 

"Did you hear me, Pete? I want you out for dinner in an hour."

Peter nodded stiffly, swaying in his seat, looking seconds from passing out. He ignored it and stood up with caution as if waiting for Tony to rip him back down. His legs buckled for a moment, and Tony prepared to catch him, but Peter caught himself before that could happen. He then fixed his shirt, quickly pulling it down past his cum stained thighs, making sure it covered him properly before hurrying towards his room, head down and without Benny.

Sitting back satisfied, Tony watched as the boy disappeared around the corner, and thanks to the lack of underwear, Tony noticed Peter's ass bouncing just that little bit more as he walked. Just thinking about what he had planned for that ass had his cock twitching again. He couldn't wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the support on the last chapter! It really helped me get the courage to write this. <3
> 
> I hope it was enjoyable :)


End file.
